fallenchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maceuss Anirick
This page is a work in progress and will be completed over vast periods of time. Often considered the Lord of Lylenburg, Maceuss Anirick is a politician who has helped the colony of Lylenburg form itself for the better since his arrival on Heonia. Currently Spending most of his time in the construction of Lylenburg and training with the Wizard, Maceuss is a very busy man but nearly always contactable. Description Information on Mac's appearance will be listed here. Facial Being the handsome young man he is, Maceuss has a high rating in the scale of the average charm, with a shaggy head of red hair and bright blue eyes. His nose is fairly small, a bit of a stub, and his cheekbones wrap around his face lightly with a slight amount of hidden fat. Overall Body Maceuss, although not seeming to be so, is a fairly muscular man. He's not the top of the charts, but he's above average at the very least. He stands tall at 6'1, and has a rounded weight of 190lb. In a more direct form, most of the notable muscle textures are on his abdomen and biceps.. Likely where he focuses on when it comes to any form of working out would be in those locations. Arms & Armor When it comes to armor and, or, weapons Maceuss has a fair few that can and are listed here. Arms When it comes to weapons, Maceuss is lightly trained in Archery, and has been trained inside fencing his whole life. Which brings him to use a rapier most often, as it is his style of blade. To those who know Maceuss, or have heard the likely rumors.. Maceuss has been seen once or twice with magical items and books.. Perhaps there is more to him in combat then simple blades. Armor Average Armor In average Maceuss will most likely be seen inside his armor. Wearing a thick chain with an under-pelt of leather, the basics of it is obviously well known to be heavy. Most of the armor is hidden by a cyan colored robe-like cloak that wraps around the armor with a black leather belt wrapping around his waist above it. On top of that, he wears a brown linen drape that falls over his shoulder and neck. His gauntlets and boots are both leather in make, rather than the chain he wears around the rest of his body, and carry a sigil that is likely the sign of the House of Anirick - or known as that to anyone trained in nobility crests. Clothing In his regular clothing Maceuss is seen wearing a fairly nice wool cyan colored coat that wraps around his white linen shirt. His pants are on regular a black coloring, tightly needled and professionally made to fit him like the rest of his clothing. A slight note is the fact that in any form of diplomatic meeting or. in fact, any time unless it is specified that Maceuss is wearing his armor; refer to the Average Armor section for what he wears. History The history of Maceuss is far from dark, but being a young man as he is he still has much to do and learn. Early Life Born to a rich, and therefore powerful, family; Maceuss was raised under his parent's shadow and their servant's watchful gaze. Out in the main Kingdom of Averésia, those who were rich were powerful and those who were powerful were rich. His family was no exception; and his life was a strict one with many plans ahead of him. Gain powerful inside his father's field, take over the House of Anirick, carry on the family's pure bloodline... And he never questioned it. Why should he? After all, he was the heir to the house his father had built- and a future Lord should his parents get their way! His childhood therefore was straightforward. He spent most of his time as the child who had his own group: running the schools in his eyes. Being the smart child he was, he slid through the classes with ease and was requested to join one of the leading Universities the day he became of age. Of course, he took the chance and accepted. He graduated the university four years later. Life of a Politician After graduating the university in politics, he was put straight to work in attempting to work himself a name in the Empire, and do what his parents wished. After all, his only reason for being born was for that purpose. Assassination? Under his Majesty The Island of Heonia Roleplay Rumors Abilities Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths (Socialization) Weaknesses (Socialization) Strengths (Combat) Weaknesses (Combat) Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Averésia Human Category:Averésia Peerage Category:Averésia Category:Politicians Category:Mages Category:Colony of Lylenburg Category:House of Anirick Category:Heonia Council Category:Human